Nightmares
by KellyJ.Jackson
Summary: Just a little one-shot I made because I was bored. When Mabel has a really bad nightmare, who does Dipper get? Who is behind her nightmares? Will I ever stop asking questions that I already know about? Mabill! Dipper x Mabel as siblings! No Pinecrest! R&R! Enjoy fellow Fallers!
1. Chapter 1

Nobody told Mabel that having a demon for a boyfriend was easy. But nobody told her it was this hard either. Sometimes it was something as silly as a nightmare that would wake her up in the middle of the night. Whether it was about him dying, or him killing all the people she cared about (other than him of course). Take tonight for entice.

Mabel was having a nightmare. She was walking through the woods alone when she heard a voice that sounded very familiar.

"How's my Lil' Marshmallow doing?" The voice asked. Mabel spun on her heel to see Lil' Gideon.

She glared at him and said, "I will never go out with you Gideon. Besides, I have a boyfriend you know!"

"Who?" Gideon asked. "That silly ol' dream demon? Oh, no need to be worrin' about him anymore. He's as good as dead."

Mabel's gasped and yelled, "You're lying! He's immortal!"

"No!" He snapped at her, "Not anymore! Once he became human, he also became mortal. And why do you even like him? He's a demon! And he was holdin you back from me!"

Mabel pondered this for a little while until she finally said, "You're right. I don't like him, I-" She was cut off by Gideon.

"I told you! I knew you didn't like him!" Gideon screamed.

"You didn't let me finish. I don't like him, I love him." By this point, Mabel had tears streaming down her face uncontrollably.

She ran past him and to the Mystery Shack. Once inside, she saw the most horrific sight. It was Bill lying in the middle of the gift shop with a dagger sticking out of the back of his head. She kneeled next to him, and these words left her mouth, "I love you." She checked for his pulse, but found nothing. She than openly sobbed, holding his hand. Then, the dream faded.

The real Mabel Pines shot up in her bed, head-butting someone. She had tears streaming down her face and her bed was thrashed. She looked up to see the figure she head-butted. It was her twin brother, Dipper Pines.

"Ow," He said rubbing forehead. "Do you want me to get Bill?" After she nodded, he rushed out the door.

A few minutes late, the door slammed open with a worried Bill Cipher standing there. He looked like your average thirteen year old other than the eye patch and him having to wear colored contacts because his eye's normal color was yellow. He was standing in the doorway in PJ's with triangles all over them. He was soon followed by Dipper. They were both worried, but not because it never happened before. It was because she never asked for Bill's help with a nightmare before. Not even with the scariest ones. It was only Dipper. Dipper could pull her out of Sweater Town and calm her down after one of her nightmares.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked Mabel.

"Gid-Gideon was talk-talking about how he kill-killed you. And it was… and it was all true," She said in between sniffles and sobs.

Bill pulled her into his arms. "Shh…" He whispered in her ear. "It's okay. I'm here and alive." He felt Mabel nod into his chest. "And you know, Shooting Star, I would get rid of your nightmares if I could, but sadly, someone else is giving you your nightmares and even if I did make them go away, the person would keep making them reappear. I'm so sorry Mabel." He heard Mabel sniffling.

She broke apart from him and managed a weak smile. "It's okay, Bill. I know if you could make them go away, you would." Bill nodded and pressed his lips to hers. And much to Dipper's dismay, Mabel kissed back.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper called to his Great-uncle, "They're kissing again!" But of course, Stanford was sleeping, so he didn't hear him.

"Money," Their Grunkle mumbled in his sleep.

When the two broke apart, Mabel asked Bill, "Do you know who has been giving me the nightmares?"

Bill scrunched up his nose and couldn't stop these three words from coming out of his mouth, "I don't know."

Mabel's eyes widened and she playfully gasped. "I never thought I see a day when the great Bill Cipher admitted he doesn't know something," She exclaimed playfully. She started laughing and Bill started chuckling. Even Dipper couldn't help but to crack a smile.

"I'd never thought I would say those words either, Shooting Star. But I still do have a way to find out who's been giving you those nightmares," Bill said.

"How?" Mabel asked him, her eyes full of hope.

"Well," Bill said, "Who's been reappearing in your nightmares? Other than me of course."

Mabel ponded this for a while. "Well…" She was about to say nobody, but then a nine year old with big white hair popped into her mind again. "Gideon!" She screamed. "It's Gideon. He's always there; whether it's comforting me, or telling me he killed you. But the only time he said that he killed you was tonight. They're getting worse. Why is he doing this to me?"

She was crying again. It was something that Bill never wanted to see. Never again. Bill started to get anger. He was turning red in the face. He had to get away from Dipper and Mabel before he hurt one -if not both- of them. He was planning on taking his anger out on the forest, but decided otherwise.

_Why not take it out on the person doing this to _my _Shooting Star, _He thought. _Why not take it out on Gideon Gleeful?_

Bill quickly ran out, but not before saying, "I'll be back. I just have some business to finish."

Mabel soon realized what he was doing and she grabbed her brother's hand. Once they cut up with the dream demon, he and Gideon were already at it. Bill's face was a fiery red, and he was standing off to a side. Meanwhile, Gideon was getting pummeled by his cellmates and he was screaming his head off. Mabel thought that it was because he was getting beaten, but Dipper saw that off to Gideon's other side (the one that Bill wasn't standing on) stood two people that looked just like him and his sister, smirking evilly. They both disappeared with a snap of Bill's fingers.

The twins were looking through a strange human shape hole in the wall. They both knew that Bill had done that even though it was concrete. They both knew what he could be a little crazy when he was mad.

Gideon was getting beaten up pretty hard right then, and he finally waved a white flag. "Okay! I was the one who sent Mabel the nightmares! But I cross my lil' heart that that will never happen again."

Bill, who was calming down a bit, got Gideon's cellmates off of him. Then Bill said, "Good, but if you ever touch one of the twins again, I'll do more than just hurt you." As he said that, the twins realized that he was wrapping up his fight with Gideon and that if they wanted to beat Bill home, they had to leave right away. But as they were leaving, they heard Bill say this to Gideon. "But you were right about something. You do have a little heart."

Bill left shortly after the twins. He was careful not to wake Stanford, for if he did, he would be as good as dead. When he got up to the attic, he found Dipper reading one of his mystery books and Mabel sitting up rocking Waddles. The pig oinked as Bill walked through the door.

"Hi ya Bill," Mabel said, "How did the business go?"

"It went fine, and let's just say that you shouldn't be having anymore nightmares."

Mabel smiled at that. She hugged Bill after setting Waddles and in his ear she whispered, "I love you Bill."

Bill smiled and said, "I love you, too Shooting Star." And for the first time Mabel's nightmares started, everything was normal. Well, as normal as it could get when you leave in Gravity Falls.

And from that day, Mabel's nightmares stopped. Well, until Gideon broke out of prison one night. Then one of her nightmares came true. But, that's a story for another time.


	2. SOPA

Attention everyone! This is not an update or a story! SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Acts) is back! If you don't know what it is, read this whole thing. If you do know what it is, just visit the link below. SOPA is trying to stop every fandom (not just Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, etc. Everyone!) and every person in that fandom from posting fan art, fan fiction, etc. Everything that's already up will be deleted. So if when you're waiting for the next season, episode, or book, you like to read or watch or look at anything fandom related, sign the petition! We need a total of 100,000 by March 19, 2014! Right now, we are only at 924! We need more! Hurry up and sign! We need help! The link is below.

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

Thank you!

Kelly Jackson (Percyjacksonlover102)


End file.
